Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle rear sprocket assembly and a bicycle rear sprocket.
Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Bicycle components that have been extensively redesigned are a bicycle rear sprocket assembly and a bicycle rear sprocket.